Family
by MI games freak
Summary: Joka was out at sea with her mum and dad when a huge storm came, which broke the boat and killed her parents. now strandard on berk, and finding a night fury, Joka must try and survive. What will happen when she meets hiccup? This is set after HTTYD 2, there will be SPOILERS just to tell you :)
1. chapter 1 meeting

**Meeting **

**I hope you like my new story **

**Joka's POV**

My head hurts from waking up on the sand, and my clothes are all wet. I seem to be on a beach with forest straight ahead and ocean behind me, I mays well find some shelter before it gets dark. A piece of wood looks like it's from a boat, mum, dad.

***Flashback***

"Mum when are we going to get there?"I whined

"Soon my princess" mum said anxiously, that's when it hit, the 20 meter wave. Crashed the boat, broke it into pieces.

"Mum Dad" I yelled but no answer

***End of flashback***

"RAW" A dragon spoke from the distance,"RAW" he said again, but it was closer this time, the sound just got closer and closer, louder and louder. Ok it's time to run, I wish mum and dad were here to help me get out of this mess. I need to find shelter, food and water after I loose this animal. The "RAW" from the dragon snapped me out of my daydream just before I ran into a tree.

**Narrator's POV**

Faster and faster Joka ran trying to out run the beast, rocks and roots on the floor threatening to trip her with every step, regaining her footing every time Joka was pushing herself to out run this reptile. Pulling out her sword, looking and thinking of a plan, but still the dragon was catching up. Hiding behind a tall oak tree to take a minuet brake. Pulling out a net, it was heavy Joka thought. Getting ready as the sound of flapping wings got closer faster, Joka jumped out throwing the net high trapping the pure black female night fury.

"RAW" said the tangled night fury wanting badly to get untangled, her right tail fin felt weird. Joka walked quickly and quietly to the tangled reptile, her sword ready to pierce its heart and get rid of the threat, but she was too beautiful to kill yet. Joka had never seen a night fury before, ever. She couldn't kill this beautiful reptile it did save her before she ran into a tree 20 minutes ago.

**Joka's POV**

I just can't kill this creature, and I can't cut rope with a sword. "Where did I put my knife" I ask myself, wait my back pocket. You never know how hard it can be to cut thick ropes till you have to actually have to cut thick ropes, ten minutes and she free, flying away, I watch till she falls, that's when it hits me. I am now running so hard and fast my feet hurt, I stop at a cliff, well it's not a huge cliff 20 meters give or take. There's an opening, very steep, but to help this poor night fury, anything. Wow this place is like heaven, a pond, trees, rocks; it's like a Minnie valley.

What's wrong with this dragon it seems as if it can't get out, "why don't you just fly away" I whisper quietly, seeing the dragon struggle is terrible I've always been a big softy when it comes down to animals.

Climbing down these rocks I see the night fury trying its hardest to fly away, yet it can't. It has two wings and two... Wait one tail fin that might be why it can't fly. Nervousness is building up with every step I take towards the scared and angry night fury. Oh Thor it turned around and is heading my way, without thinking I stretched my arm out with my palm towards its head, and the strangest thing happen the night fury put its head on my hand. WOW, I think I tamed a night fury.

"Hey there... Coal" I said quietly, she purred. This is amazing; I'm patting a night fury, one of the last of its kind and she likes me.

"Hey girl" I say rubbing her back, purring more loudly this night fury is warming up to me so quickly, who would of thought me (Joka) taming a night fury, or even being this close to a one of a kind dragon.

**2 weeks later**

Coal is the best friend I could have ever asked for; we are playing in the little pond that's in our little valley. Coal is catching fish for us to eat for breakfast, when a loud "RAW" came from the forest above, Coal instantly got up and backed me into a corner with rocks everywhere and now looking around for the threat. A monstrous nightmare appears from the sky, Coal gives me a small purr as if to say "stay here", and I nodded in response. Coal roars so loud and sends a plasma blast in the way of the nightmare, which makes him back off, but then he gives a roar that sounds like its calling someone...my heart stops when I see 4 more monstrous nightmares come from the forest above.

That was five years ago and now I'm fifteen living in our Minnie valley with Coal by my side every day, she is my best friend that helps me out and I help her. I couldn't live without her these days. The monstrous nightmare attack was over 5 minutes or so after it started Coal shot a plasma blast at the leader and it burnt the right side of his face along with some of his neck, which scared him away making his whole crew follow him.

I always hear the 'RAW' of a dragon and think it's the monstrous nightmares are coming back for revenge, Everyone says the dragon will come back til one of them is dead, but so far it's not true. I just sometimes wish I had human friends and sometimes could leave our small valley, but then 97% of the time I love being alone with Coal, just her and me, together al... What was that?

"RAW" o my Thor it's him, he's come back for revenge

"COAL" I scream, running to her side, she heard it too.

"Is...I...It...h...Him" I stutter quietly, she nods and I run to the spot where I hid 5 years ago. As last time the raw just got louder and louder, closer and closer. I close my eyes and pray to Thor that he keeps my best friend alive and save, she already has a missing tail fin, and I just don't want anything bad to happen to her. The same purplish/red colour nightmare fly's over and dives down heading in our direction, a loud Chief like 'RAW' was said stopping the nightmare in his tracks, It sounded like a night fury but the only night fury I know is standing in front of me. Then out of the trees above I see a night fury ... with a rider, WHAT?!.

Hopping of his dragon and walking towards me, he holds out his hand an says

"Hi my name is ..." He was interrupted by his dragon roaring at coal

"TOOTHLESS! Leave the poor night fury alone, sorry, as I was saying my name is hiccup"

**We meet hiccup and toothless, and I'm cruel, and those are the facts. I have had writers block for my other story 'starting again' but this was a little easier to write coz I started it before I got writers block : (**

**Will try to update often, but with starting next week, it might be hard. Bear with me plz **

**TJ out : )**


	2. Chapter 2 Dragon riders

**Dragon Riders**

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY, blame school for assignments and homework, I'll try to update quicker and sooner every time. Its holidays soon so I hopefully can update a lot **

**A huge thx to Remedy's melody 109, I read your review today and it pushed me to update and post it. Thank you :) **

**Joka's POV**

Dragon riders?!. There are dragon riders!? WOW, and another night fury, cool! I should probably introduce myself and Coal to this dragon rider.

"Thanks" I say awkwardly "my names Joka and this is Coal."

"Hi Joka, here did you find Coal?"

"She chased me from the beach, then I threw a net and caught her which took off her right tail fin" I said getting softer towards the end, I hope he heard me. Seeing him thinking, a sad expression crossed his face as turn to his dragon toothless, well I think it was toothless. Once turning away from toothless he headed for Coal, bad idea dragon boy

"Don't do that! I wouldn't do that if I was you Dragon boy"

"I know what I'm doing ... And dragon boy, really?" he said, then asked surprised

"Really, cause you never told me your name" he stopped and looked at me then before he could start taking I continued "I wouldn't take another step unless you want your other leg bitten off too"

"Firstly my name is..."

"HICCUP" he got cut off by his name getting called by some girl, she was obviously worried about him.

"Nice name" I say not bothered to hide the smile on my face

"Be quiet" he says jokingly before shouting "DOWN HERE" a girl on a blue natter flys down, giving Hiccup a 'happy to see you' smile then me a 'back off' glare.

"Astrid" Hiccup says calmly after seeing her glare to me, Hiccup continued "as I was saying, secondly my foot wasn't bitten off and finally I train a night fury too, if you didn't see toothless over there" he said point toward the night fury who was watching Coal with a confused look as to why she was running circles around him.

"sure dragon boy, go ahead, try, I dare you" I say, then before Astrid punches me in the side of my face I dodge it quickly stepping behind and away, Hiccup grabbed Astrid from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her away from me. Before I could do anything Coal was in front of me and soon Astrid's natter came and blocked Coals view, both roaring at each other till toothless jumped in and stopped them braking up the dragon fight, I am trying to calm my dragon it helped that she knows that Astrid had no idea what was going on before she tried to punch me. Hiccup was trying to calm Astrid down which worked and then he told her what happened, they shared a long kiss that I didn't watch before Hiccup brought Astrid over to me, Coal who was standing next to me started growling, I touched her head then she looked at me I shook my head to say stop and she did, but stayed by my side.

"I'm Sorry, I'm Astrid by the way" the blond haired girl said

"Joka" I say calmly with a smile

"Astrid" Hiccup said breaking the silence "can you go get the other dragon riders and a net with rope, please" Astrid nodded and got on her dragon and flew away

"What are you going to do to Coal" I ask voice wavering, Hiccup must have realized that I thought he was going to harm Coal and said

"No nothing I was going to take the both of you back to Berk, and make a right tail fin for Coal"

"You would do that for me?" I was stunned, I continued "but you only just meet me, dragon boy" he laughed at me using that nickname, I could help but smile it's so nice being around Hiccup, it feels like we have know each other for ever.

"Yeah, maybe I have but I feel like we have know each other forever" I smiled, It's nice to talk to a human being. About 5 minutes later there comes Astrid and her natter, a zippleback, gronckle, monstrous nightmare and a stormcutter, wow have never seen one up close before, it's beautiful. Once they landed Coal who was behind me sniffing Hiccup (yes she is sniffing Hiccup), stepped protectley in front of me as the 5 dragons landed.

"Is that another night fury?" this shortish cubby man/boy (would he be a man at 20? it sounds weird to me) says,

"Yes Fishlegs, this is Coal, Joka's dragon."Hiccup tells him, pointing at Coal and me. Coal only just likes Hiccup but now there are more dragons and people, plus a net.

"Joka could you get Coal to lay on the net please" Hiccup asks, I nod I don't think she will though, I turn to her looking in her deep dark blue eyes before saying

"Coal these people are going to help us. Could you lay in the net for me please, they are taking us back to their island to make you a fake right tail fin. Please for me" she was looking at me then...

**Yes I'm sorry for this cliffhanger but I need to have time to think of what happens next coz I did half of this in one night and the other half after I posted the first chapter :/ **


End file.
